themccarvillesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepovers of the Century
Sleepovers of the Century is the second episode of the second season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on October 2, 2017. It is also the twenty-sixth episode in the series. Premise Colton heads to a birthday party for a friend, in which unexpected things happen. Meanwhile, Austin spends the night with friends, in which Hunter is not invited, while Isabella and Audrey go to Bonnie's house. Plot At Rowe, Colton, Lily, Ellie, and Quinton sit in their fifth period Science class, waiting for the bell to ring. As it does and school lets out, Lily reminds Colton and Quinton to be at her house at 6, while Ellie gets a ride with Lily, along with Molly and Raina. At home, Colton gets angry when Ann is a few minutes late getting ready, causing him to get to Lily's house a few minutes late. Austin gets a text from Jeremy asking several of their friends to sleepover, Austin, Josh, Marcus, Hayden, and Aaron among them. Michael takes Austin to Jeremy's house, though Hunter realizes no one even asked him. Isabella realizes she and Hunter are the only kids at home, and has Ann ask Bonnie if Isabella can come over, which she allows. Isabella learns Audrey will also be there. At Lily's house, Colton and Ellie war over spraying soda at each other. Lily's mom, Tricia, tells everyone it's time to go. Tricia takes Lily, Ellie, Raina, and Molly, while Kade's mom takes him, Colton, and Quinton, both moms heading to laser tag. At the place, the seven are joined by the moms, Lily's dad, and Tricia's brother. At Jeremy's house, the guys discover Jeremy's parents are asleep, and the six of them leave the house to walk to an annoying former neighbor of Austin's. At Bonnie's, Isabella and Audrey go for a swim in Bonnie's pool, late on a cool night, freezing them both. At the McCarville house, Ann and Michael think they have a night alone and begin to watch a movie, until Hunter reminds them he is still there. Colton and his friends make it back to Lily's house, where Quinton quietly leaves. Kade invites Colton to spend the night at his house, which Colton, after getting permission from Ann, accepts. Lily, Ellie, Molly, and Raina stay at Lily's house, which causes several prank calls, while Colton, thanks to Kade, learns about the dark side of Netflix. Austin and his friends make it to Garret's, where they egg his house. However, his father comes out, forcing the friends to ran as fast as they can. Audrey accidentally shows Isabella a scary picture, causing her to be scared, and barely getting any sleep. Colton and Kade sleep out in his main room, where Colton realizes he maybe attracted to Kade. Austin and his friends make it back to Jeremy's house, where Jeremy's father reveals he was awake the entire time, and called to apologize to Garret's father on their behalf. Michael picks up Colton in the morning, while Isabella is taken to a soccor game by Ann, which she falls asleep in. Colton thinks about Kade and dismisses several thoughts about it. Hunter hints about his anger towards Austin, who doesn't get it. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz Guest Cast *Ty Simpkins as Josh Friezen *Levi Miller as Marcus Ewers *Nicholas Hamilton as Hayden Baltzell *Chandler Riggs as Jeremy Heinz *Quinn Lord as Aaron Hoskin *Morgan Ashley Reichberg as Lily *Lulu Wilson as Ellie *Emerson Tate Alexander as Molly *Collin Dean as Kade *William Coallier as Quinton *Jade Weber as Raina